


柚子和小金的50件小事

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: （*补档）一些我们或许不知道的小日常与琐碎的幸福
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	柚子和小金的50件小事

1.  
柚子和小金都是老宅男了，属于黑洞期除了训练就窝在一起联机的人。

2.  
其实小金作为东北社会人，还是蛮愿意尝试新鲜事物的，比如生鸡蛋拌饭。  
柚子带过来的日本酱油咸中带甜，很好吃。  
但小金真的，真的接受不了生鸡蛋拌饭。  
酱油可以在家用来拌蔬菜。  
柚子说大材小用。  
小金：“你管我！”

3.  
柚子其实对自己不是那么大方，至少他不愿意花几千块钱买一双鞋。  
“毕竟是有金主爸爸的人嘞”小金翻白眼，翘着二郎腿，等着他的越洋快递敲响幸福门铃。

4.  
但是去年小金生日那天，柚子托朋友从米国带了双限定版的鞋，然后妥妥当当地包着泡泡纸装进了箱子。  
然后跟着他一起上了飞机，去找小寿星。

5.  
小金这个人看起来大大咧咧，特别没心没肺，但其实心思挺细腻的。倒不是那种很care网络看法的，这种细腻可能只有柚子才知道吧。  
对吗柚子？

6.  
疫情最严重的时候，两个人没法训练，碰巧赶上春节那阵儿，柚子跟着小金去了韩国又一起回来，俩人一起隔离在某家度假村，身上净是一些韩国货，有朋友塞了些泡菜给他们，俩人就在度假村房间里把泡菜放到度假村给的午饭里，坐在一起，边看电视边吃。  
说实话，挺冷的还，外面下了点小雪，屋里有暖气，但对于两个东北地区的汉子来说还是不够。  
于是他们紧贴在一起，感受对方身上的温度。

7.  
隔离完了，柚子跟着小金总算回了家。  
还是家舒服。小金感叹。  
柚子抱着他，点点头。  
家真舒服，哪都不如家。

8.  
有段时间俩人哪都去不了，只能在家窝着，柚子给家人和教练打电话报了平安就安心跟小金两个人在那间大房子里住下了。  
暖气和空调双开，他们靠在沙发上掏出switch，正式宣布游戏宅boy生活开始。  
“我去我去我去我去我去……”  
“哈衣哈衣哈衣哈衣可以的！”  
“菜！牛哥！菜！”  
“えぇ这也不能怪我啊(´；ω；｀)”  
嗯……。  
很真实的一面。

9.  
结果每天都是玩到凌晨，中午起床。

10.  
总是在家也不可能的，他俩也要去买生活用品。  
于是你可能会看到两个长得蛮帅但一看就没有梳过头发的帅哥带着口罩在一群大爷大妈里去够特价鸡蛋。

11.  
结账的时候。  
推着满满一购物车的东西的柚子抿着嘴沉重地看着又往车里扔了一桶泡面的小金。  
只不过小金看不见。

12.  
“天天……”  
“不行不行，不买，像话吗你说，家里又不是没有，还那么多呢”  
“可是很费啊…”  
“你还说！我都在客厅翻到了！”  
“今天买二送一诶……”  
“买一送二我也不买，你看看你哪次买完了能用完，这玩意儿有什么用啊？！”  
柚子失落地把冈本*放回了货架。

【*冈本：嗨 你在想什么 我说的是冈本的暖贴 本人没用过但是朋友说不好用我也不知道是不是真的】

13.  
小金作为天朝人，对过年仪式感挺重视的，今年春节准备比赛又赶上疫情也没好好过，就WeChat找柚子暗示。  
“噢我的朋友，祝你春节快乐！  
“恭喜发财！  
“疯狂暗示.jpg”  
“春节快乐🎉天天早睡，晚安！”  
第二天小金鸽了柚子的联机邀请。

14.  
最后红包当然是补上啦。  
发达人士小金躺在床上看着半夜收到的红包，脸咧到嘴后面。  
旁边熬夜打游戏的柚子翻了个身，继续睡。

15.  
小金和柚子背着粉丝们，匿名给武汉捐了笔钱。

16.  
“我决定勤俭持家，钱不是白挣来的，都是血汗钱，挣钱不容易，不能随意挥霍，我要进行深刻反省，我怎么可以每天大鱼大肉呢？世界上还有那么多人饿着肚子，我们在这里吃着山珍海味，我下定决心了，不能再这样下去了，我们今天——”  
“这不是你连续吃三碗泡面的理由，天天。”  
“……我错了。”

17.  
平日里柚子还挺爱拉着小金出去玩的，小金也喜欢拉着柚子出去。  
只不过两人一人喜欢户外，一人喜欢逛街。  
但只要是两个人在一起，怎样都好呢。

18.  
天朝男人小金今天决定做顿饭。  
“你想吃啥？”小金问。  
柚子有些不安。  
“蛋炒饭…？”  
“这不是事儿，包在你天总我身上！”  
还记得日本酱油吗？柚子觉得短时间内他不会想看到那瓶酱油了。

19.  
“但我觉得还挺好吃的啊！”  
可能你比较重口味吧，柚子想说，但没敢说，默默把那盘酱油淋到发黑的蛋炒饭吃完了。

20.  
小金和柚子有想过养只宠物，无奈两人平时太忙了，哪怕见面的时间在逐渐变多，也说不好哪天要住哪儿，宠物没人管也不行，跑东跑西也不行。  
“不养了，我就云养好了。”  
“但是他们好可爱哦。”  
小金看着朋友圈猫猫狗狗的照片，点了个赞。

21.  
“公开？没有啊，暂时没有的，就圈内公开而已的。”  
“嗯，目前是这样，暂时。”

22.  
然后我们就在他们两位下一个公开同框中看到了悄悄勾在一起的小指。

23.  
“羽生这个人吧，很倔强的。”  
小金一脸正经。  
“他会去尽他所能争取他想得到的东西，在事后不会为之后悔。”

24.  
“但是他这个人，有时候吧，嘶，倔强的地方很奇怪。  
“比如有次夏天我们住的那个酒店房间空调坏了，那天又没有空房间，也没人来修，我俩都把被子踢下去了，他脖子上全是汗，哇！比他滑完汗还多，但就是，死死抱着我，我咋说都不松手，你说他烦不烦，啊？”  
（这不是倔强吧天总 有人好心提醒 但小金没听见）

25.  
有人说东北人最不怕冷，哈尔滨小金第一个跳出来打你脸。  
在房间里再怎么短袖短裤，出门也是毛衣毛裤羽绒服帽子齐全。（不营业的情况下）  
但说实话，手套这种东西小金带的不多，尤其是这几年。  
因为他更喜欢把手插柚子的兜里。  
还有就是不方便玩手机UU

26.  
柚子是怎么学会中文的呢？有人提问。  
你每天生活在那样的环境，接触说着同样语言的人，而且发自内心的想去学，我觉得会学的很快哦。柚子回答。  
诶？海外华人区吗？  
柚子笑而不语。  
说实话，我的中文老师还蛮可爱的（笑）

27.  
训练的时候两个人会一起去，冰场的人也见怪不怪了，永远保持沉默态度。

28.  
有次小金带来两台vr眼镜和一堆碟，跟柚子说咱们今天晚上回家玩vr吧。  
“不会怕吗？”  
“咋可能，我超勇的，就一个游戏！”  
晚上。  
“那个什么，我困了，要不咱们睡吧…。”  
“诶，我还完全不困哦，感觉好好玩，啊天天小心左边。”  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

29.  
家里东西太多的话，两人一部分会送出去，一部分会义卖，一部分自己的选择挂到闲鱼和煤炉卖掉。  
有一阵两人卖了一些没地方摆的模型，于是那个时候天天都在包快递。

30.  
小金喜欢喝百香果双响炮，柚子像很多霓虹金一样沉迷珍珠奶茶。  
珍珠奶茶有啥好喝？小金迷惑。  
百香果籽很好吃吗？柚子不解。

31.  
想是这么想，每次两人出门去买喝的还是会先尝一口对方的。  
可我还是不明白破珍珠凭啥这么受欢迎。  
我也不是很懂百香果又酸又齁人气在哪。  
但是我还是要喝他的。

32.  
柚子毕业了，小金还没有，柚子有次去找小金炫耀，遭到小金“你老了”的嫌弃。  
柚子委屈。

33.  
我可还是青春活力大学在读生呢！小金想。

34.  
两个人都喜欢睡懒觉，所以叫另一方起床这种事在他们睡一起的时候，说实话，不太现实。  
但是如果有时差，那就很好办了。  
“天天起床啦早上好昨晚睡得怎么样！”  
“……………”  
然后挂了。  
好像，也不是那么好办…。

35.  
柚子妈妈特别喜欢小金，每次都想让柚子带小金去日本，包吃包住包旅游，主要是小金kwii，谁不爱小金呢！

36.  
有次小金和柚子回家，柚子妈妈跑到机场去接他们，让柚子怀疑自己是不是亲生的。  
小金挺害羞的，把从家乡带回来的小特产拿出来，在飞机上跟柚子面前那股威风劲儿立刻消失。  
也不赖，柚子想。

37.  
小金妈妈跟柚子也很熟。小金自己回家的时候，妈妈会问：“羽生那孩儿没跟你一起回来啊？”  
“啊，他回日本了，过一周过来。”  
“诶哟！你瞅瞅，我这菜都买完了，你早说啊！”  
“…我不能吃吗妈。”

38.  
他们也会去旅游的，尤其是两人没去过的国家，越冷门越想去，甚至还跑到东非去看大草原。  
小金发了个微博，大家还以为他在天朝大西北。  
小金暗喜。我才不会告你们我去哪跟谁去的，哈哈！

39.  
退役以后的两人时间就更充裕了，他们打算先好好休息，放松为主，有什么之前想干的事情都安排起来。  
于是在退役的第一天，两个人通宵打了游戏，在队友打电话叫他们去庆功宴的时候，他俩还在被窝里做梦。

40.  
外人：退役以后的他们就是陌生人  
圈内好友：陌生你妹，谁说他们陌生这个世界上就没有熟的人了  
圈内老铁：熟？哦！哈哈。

41.  
退役以后的日子挺清闲的，两个人天朝霓虹两边跑，倒也不嫌机票贵，两边都有房子，有家，有很多噗桑和小猪佩奇。

42.  
退役以后我终于可以正大光明不早起啦！小金想，但柚子还是理性人，每天还是会比小金早起，然后承包早饭任务。

43.  
小金觉得他们已经提前过上退休生活了。  
于是决定拉着柚子走出舒适圈。  
但是最先退回舒适圈的也是他。（bu  
比如两个人坐了不知道多少小时飞机去西亚玩，第一天小金就被海量知识冲昏头脑主动请求在酒店里倒一天时差。

44.  
于是拍照攒素材的任务交给了柚子，但是柚子拍照，说实话，挺直男的。  
小金一看，噫，你这拍的啥玩意儿，太直男了吧，这我咋晒啊！  
柚子委屈。

45.  
柚子和小金已经很久没有出现在公众场合了。  
谁也没想到下一次登上热搜居然是  
#刷新你对花滑男神的认识#  
配图：各种自拍的小金不是重点，重点是旁边带着猫耳笑得比小金还灿烂的柚子  
好家伙，我直呼好家伙。

46.  
有次他们在日本被粉丝认出来了。  
小金有点尴尬，柚子痛快的答应合影ok后，悄悄对粉丝说：  
“请务必帮我们保密哦，天天他有点害羞。”

47.  
柚子说，小金很爱他，特别特别爱他。  
“我自己也没有想到，他有那么爱我。”  
小金说，去去去，谁爱你，自恋狂。  
如果他没有脸红的话会更有说服力。

48.  
他们还是会经常去冰场，并且尝试了男双。  
柚子在朝着可以完成托举的目标努力着。

49.  
他们的故事还有太多，并且永不完结。

50.  
他们永远爱着彼此。  
永远爱着这个世界。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，好久不见，我没跑路，新年快乐，一切顺利


End file.
